


Relationships and Reactions

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter 37 of Obey me.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Why things need to change.

Standing there with the brother as they idly talked about the next involving what was going to happen with Lucifer now that he had lost his memory. You turned your head, and your gaze softened as you watched each of the brothers, 

”My brothers seem to have changed quite a bit since you've come along.” Lucifer said, looking to from the paperwork that strode across his desk, different documents on the student council, Mammon’s debts, and other paperwork that needed to be done in a short amount of time.

”Can I ask something?”

”Yes, though I'm wondering what that could be.”

”How do you manage to keep yourself so calm with all the struggles that you've been through, indeed? If any other person were in your situation, they would have thrown in the towel and left long ago.”

Lucifer let out a laugh and then slowly nodded ”I wouldn't doubt that, but it's mostly because I can't see myself doing anything else but this; yes, dealing with Mammon’s schemes is tiresome; Asmo can get annoying with his insane partying, Leviathan was his insane need to buy as many products as possible off as Amazon, and Beel threatening to eat us out of the hands of a house and home.”

He paused for a moment placing another document on the table and signing it before speaking again. ”I may not understand why my brothers are the way they are, but I also know that these little things make them who they are, and I wouldn't have it any other way.” w

”Y/N, hey are you evening listening to me.” a voice asked and you snapped awake turning your head and noticing Mammon was sort of shaking your shoulder ”Oh sorry, guess I zones our for a second, it's been kind of a weird day.” You admitted shaking your head as Mammon nodded and looked back at the others. 

”Actually, where did Lord Diavolo go?”


	2. But why they can stay the same

”I think Lord Diavolo headed upstairs to the attic; I didn't have the chance to ask him, though.” Barbatos said, turning his head, and you slowly nodded your head before turning to go upstairs,” What should we do if Lucifer wakes up?” Luke asked, looking over at you, and you paused for a moment,” I’m sure his brothers will be able to take care of him as they've always done.” 

Heading up the winding attic steps, you were reminded of how Lucifer had stopped you all those months ago, remaining how dangerous it was to be up to there and how humans shouldn't interfere with his family’s affair. ”Oh, wrong, were you back then.” You muttered as you stopped on the top step and glanced up at the iron door, noticing it was partially open. 

”Lord Diavolo, I was wondering if I could speak to you.”

Frowning as you heard the sounds of what seemed to be sniffling, you pushed the door open to find Diavolo sitting on the bed with his head resting on his knees. ”Seems Lucifer isn't the only one who needs a companion to rely on.” You joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but you shook your head and moved to sit on the bed beside him. 

” It was funny merely a year ago; we were talking about how the exchange program was going to be beneficial for the three realms and how it was going to change the way things are, how wrong I was in thinking that.”

”Lord Diavolo, you made a mistake. You didn't know my blood was such a mixed-up mess and how the pact was going to affect things.”

”I should have told Lucifer sooner about all of this.”

”Then, why didn't you?”

Diavolo let out a sigh as he glanced off to the side before quietly speaking. ”Lucifer and his family have been under my care for year's now, and ever since you had come along, I've seen something that I've never seen with him. Normally, during meetings with the student council, he's as stiff as a board barely cracking smiles and making comments about how his brothers causing him so much misfortune.” Diavolo explained shaking his head ”I used to tell Barbatos that maybe I was putting to much stress on him and that I should lighten the load but he would always tell me that Lucifer wouldn't enjoy that.” Diavolo said before frowning.

”And now you're wondering if you should have listened to your own advice instead of wondering about what someone else would have thought.” You muttered almost as if agreeing with the thoughts in Diavolo’s own head. ”Lucifer is the personification of pride is he not, he's stubborn, bullheaded, refuses to take breaks and even puts his own health in risk for his brothers.” You muttered clenching your fists as your side before smiling a little bit. ”But despite even losing his memories you can tell that Lucifer still cares about his brothers and would do whatever he can to protect them.” You added, letting out another laugh before moving and sitting closer to Diavolo, lightly bumping shoulders with him.

”I can say one thing about this, Lucifer is going to be angry at you for this, but in a way, I think it needed to happen.” You added moving and slipping an arm around him and gently stroking the back of his head. 

”It’s ok to cry and be upset about this, and you don't need to apologize; you can apologize, but you don't need too.”


End file.
